Inspiration
by GeCeTynkaItUp7
Summary: Princess Sparkle is hurt and Lumen is determined to protect her.


Here's my 9th SR fic. A Pretty Cure episode inspired me to write this up. I hope you'll forgive me for making Lumen a bit OOC...

A swarm of Buzzrays came flying around the forest at great speed. Beerain joined them, clutching her whip. "Where are those Spider Riders?!" She yelled in rage.

On the other side of the forest, Igneous, Lumen and Sparkle were shocked to see the Buzzray army. "We must do something!" Igneous declared. Suddenly, a lazer shot down several trees. "Run!" The Arachnian knight yelled.

The three Spider Riders ran. "Have they found us?!" Lumen asked.

"Of course they have!" Igneous replied. They kept on running until they were finally out of the forest.

"Sparkle, stop!" Lumen called.

Sparkle did as she was told and turned around. "What is it?" She asked.

"Igneous and I are going to find Beerain and the Buzzrays and fight them off, but it will be safer for you to stay here and hide." Lumen told her.

"But then I'll be all by myself." Sparkle said, looking worried.

"Don't worry, we'll come and get you as soon as we're done." Igneous reassured.

"Do you promise?" Sparkle asked.

"We promise." Lumen answered. "Now go on quickly, hide!" He told her, pushing her to a nearby bush.

"Igneous, let's go!"

"Right!" Igneous said.

"Good luck!" Sparkle told them, as they ran off towards the situation.

As he and Igneous made their way to battle, Lumen knew that he had to make himself useful for once, but he was somewhat concerned about his sister's safety.

"Lumen, Igneous...I'm counting on you guys." Sparkle said to herself. She hoped that everything was going to be alright.

When Lumen and Igneous found Beerain, they were stunned: most of the forest trees had been shot down. "Look at this, it's all been ruined." Lumen said.

"FOUND YOU!" A voice screeched.

The two Spider Riders looked up in the sky to see Beerain glaring at them, looking really insane.

"Stop this at once, Beerain!" Igneous demanded. "Or you'll pay the price!"

"No way!" Beerain shouted back. "This time, I shall destroy you!" She soared down closer.

"Prince Lumen, let's transform!" Igneous informed Lumen.

"Got it. Ebony, Spider out!" Lumen called out his spider. "Flame, Spider out!" Igneous called out his spider.

"ARACHNA POWER!"

The Buzzrays fired their arrows as Lumen and Igneous aimed their weapons.

"Fire Bolt!" yelled Igneous. His sword glowed red and it took down four of the Buzzrays.

"Blade Of Light!" yelled Lumen. He swung his sword which released a powerful attack.

Two more of the Buzzrays fell down. Beerain saw and raged. "Stupid Buzzrays!" she muttered. "Never mind, I'll take care of this myself!" She threw her whip and it flew towards Lumen.

"Watch out, sire!" Igneous yelled. Fortunately, Lumen had managed to jump out of the way.

"That was close..." Lumen gasped.

Meanwhile, Sparkle was still hiding in the bush. She was startled when she heard a loud bang. "What's going on?!" she thought. "Lumen?! Igneous?!" She rushed out from her hiding place and went to investigate.

Back in the forest, Beerain furiously continued to attack Lumen and Igneous, missing them by inches. "STAY STILL, YOU FOOLS!" she bellowed.

Sparkle finally approached the fight and was terrified. "Oh no!" she cried.

Beerain turned around and saw the young princess. She laughed evily. Sparkle screamed and ran away.

"Sparkle!" Lumen yelled, watching her try to escape. "Oh no!" Igneous cried.

Beerain aimed her sword, trying to get Lumen, but he managed to dodge everytime. She gritted her teeth and then saw Sparkle running. An evil stare glowed from her eyes. She raised her sword and a weight on a cable came out, heading towards Sparkle. It then smashed the ground and Sparkle was sent flying.

Lumen heard a scream and his eyes widened in horror. "SPARKLE!" he cried.

He rushed over and caught her in his arms. An crash emerged above sending down a pile of rocks. Igneous managed to smash them out of the way. Beerain growled. "I ALMOST HAD YOU, SPIDER RIDERS!"

Lumen lifted his head and took a look at his sister. A few minor injuries had appeared on her face. He brushed back some of her hair to check for more. "Oh Sparkle, I'm so sorry. I never meant to get you involved..." he spoke as a few tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Why would you want to hurt Princess Sparkle!" Igneous yelled at Beerain.

"How dare you..." Lumen spoke in a calm, but more serious tone. "Sparkle has nothing to do with any of this..." He gently lowered Sparkle on the ground and stood up. "If something were to happen to her, I WON'T let you go unpunished!"

The prince turned around and looked the picture of anger. "I'll never EVER forgive you for this!"

He walked past a surprised Igneous who took a few steps out of the way. Beerain just laughed. "Enough talk!" she yelled. "I'm gonna destroy you once and for all!"

"You won't be laughing after this!" Lumen shouted. He jumped on Ebony who then charged at lighting speed. Beerain gasped and flew out of the way to avoid being hit. Lumen then kept on repeatedly attacking her with his sword until a ear-piercing rip echoed throughout the forest followed by a loud scream. Lumen and Ebony landed back on the ground. Beerain gazed at her left arm: there was a huge scar and blood began slowly pouring out. She then glared at Lumen and flew back up in the air and attempted to attack Lumen back. Fotunately, Lumen had been hit and he was throw against a tree.

Beerain then started to strike with her weapon. "I'll destroy you!" she screeched.

"Not so fast!" a voice yelled.

"HUH?" Beerain turned her head to see Igneous coming towards her. She tried to moved but was smacked out of the way by Igneous's sword. She then crashed to the ground.

"How dare you...how dare you go after Sparkle!" Lumen yelled, getting up after recovering.

"That's it...I surrender!" Beerain groaned, struggling to get up.

"Yes, you should!" Lumen declared, pointing his sword at her.

Beerain eventually got up and flew away. Lumen and Igneous watched her leave and then both knelt down, exhausted. "It's over." Igneous panted.

Lumen nodded and then stood up again. He walked over to Sparkle who was still out from before. He knelt down beside her and gently lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry." He told her. He then hugged her.

"Lumen?" a small voice said.

Lumen looked down. Sparkle slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh thank the Oracle, you're alright!" Lumen spoke, in a happy tone.

What happened?" Sparkle asked, sitting up. She then noticed the ruined forest. "I can't believe the forest is ruined..." she sighed.

Lumen then let go of Sparkle and got up. "Sparkle, I told you to hide! Why didn't you stay where you was?!"

"But I was worried about you guys, so I came to see what was happening." Sparkle told him. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Lumen!" she wept and then ran into his arms.

Lumen returned the hug and also cried. "I'm sorry too, Sparkle."

Igneous watched the siblings embrace and smiled to himself, happy that everything ended in a good way.

* * *

**_R & R!_**


End file.
